danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
דנטה לאטס
thumb|350px|ימין|מיצירות דנטה לאטס- Bircat Hamazon Author Dante Lattes City Firenze Publisher Casa Editrice Israel Publication Date 1938דנטה לטס (Lattes ;1876-1965) היה סופר, עיתונאי, ומחנך שהקדיש את חייו כדי להשפיע את התרבות והדת היהודית בקרב יהודי איטליה. תולדותיו הוא למד בבית הספר של אליהו בן-אמוזג (Benamozegh) מ-1897 התחילה לעבוד עבור העיתון "קוריירה ישראל בטריאסט, להפוך את הבמאי עם ריצ 'רד קוריאל בשנת 1903. בפיקוחו "קורייר ישראל" התמקד בתנועה הציונית והתרבות היהודית של יהודי איטליה באמצעות מחקר ודיונים על היסטוריה ופילוסופיה. עמד בקשר עם אחד העם ועם יוסף קלוזנר, ישראל זנגוויל, והכיר את יצירתו הספרותית של אדמונד פלג ו סופרי יידיש כמו שלום עליכם, דוד פינסקי, וי"ל פרץ שפורסם. הוא ייסד את השבועון "אלפונסו פצ 'יפיצ' ישראל" בפירנצה בשנת 1916, ובשנת 1925 סקירה חודשית של ישראל. היה פעיל מרכזי של התנועה הציונית באיטליה. ותמך בחינוך יהודי המבוסס על תרכובת בין תרבות הומניסטית איטלקית המחשבה היהודית וידע, הוא מתורגם לאיטלקית ההוגים והסופרים של התחייה הלאומית היהודית התנועה, כמו אחד העם, הס, פינסקר, ביאליק, בובר. הוא לימד עברית שפה וספרות במכון לשפות מזרחיות ברומא. משנת 1933 שימש Lattes במועצת המנהלים של איגוד הקהילות היהודיות האיטלקי, ובשנת 1936 הוא היה אחד המייסדים של הקונגרס היהודי העולמי בג 'נבה. בשנת 1939 היגר לארץ ישראל עם משפחתו. הוא חזר לאיטליה בשנת 1948, שם, יצר שוב וערך את הסקירה החודשית של ישראל, שהיה מודחק בשנת 1938, עד שנפטר. מ 1952-1956 שימש כסגן נשיא של איגוד הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה. יצירותיו כוללות את סיפורה של היהדות "(1923), הציונות (1928), וכן פירושים על התורה, הנביאים, ואת תהילים. באמצעות כתביו, Lattes הפך למורה ומדריך שלושה דורות של יהודים באיטליה, אבל היה התפקיד שלו בקושי הוכר ידי הממסד היהודי האיטלקי. Dante Lattes (1876-1965) fu scrittore, giornalista, docente di lingua e letteratura ebraica all’Istituto di Lingue Orientali di Roma e direttore del Collegio Rabbinico Italiano. Dal 1896 diresse con Riccardo Curiel il Corriere Israelitico. Nel 1915 insieme ad Alfonso Pacifici fondò, a Firenze, il settimanale Israel, e nel 1922 La Rassegna Mensile di Israel, di cui fu direttore unico fino alla morte. Con i suoi scritti, Dante Lattes è stato la guida e il maestro di tre generazioni di ebrei italiani. Dante Lattes (1876–1965) was a writer, journalist, and educator who devoted his life to the diffusion of Jewish culture and religion among Italian Jews. He studied at the school of Elia Benamozegh and from 1897 began to work for the newspaper Corriere Israelitico in Trieste, becoming the director with Riccardo Curiel in 1903. Under his direction the Corriere Israelitico focused on the Zionist movement and contributed to promoting the Jewish culture of Italian Jews in a European and American context through debates and research on history and philosophy. Works of Aḥad Ha-Am and Joseph Klausner, literary output of Israel Zangwill and Edmond Fleg and Yiddish writers such as Shalom Aleichem, David Pinsky, and J.L. Peretz were published. He and Alfonso Pacifici founded the weekly Israel in Florence in 1916, and in 1925 La Rassegna Mensile di Israel. Among the first to champion the cause of Zionism in Italy and most of all the promoter of the idea of Jewish education based on the fusion between humanistic Italian culture and Jewish thought and knowledge, he translated into Italian the thinkers and writers of the Jewish national revival movement, such as Aḥad Ha-Am, Hess, Pinsker, Bialik, and Buber. He taught Hebrew language and literature at the Institute for Oriental Languages in Rome. From 1933 Lattes served on the board of Unione delle Comunità israelitiche italiane, and in 1936 he was one of the founders of the World Jewish Congress in Geneva. In 1939 he immigrated to Palestine with his family. He came back to Italy in 1948, where he again edited and directed the Rassegna Mensile di Israel, which had been suppressed in 1938, until he died. From 1952 to 1956 he was the vice president of Unione delle Comunità israelitiche italiane. His works include l'Apologia dell' Ebraismo (1923), Il Sionismo (1928), and commentaries on the Torah, the Prophets, and the Psalms. Through his writings, Lattes became a teacher and guide to three generations of Jews in Italy, but his role was barely recognized by the Italian Jewish establishment. מקורות המקור: http://www.giuntina.it/Autori/Dante_Lattes_75.html http://www.virtualjudaica.com/Item/25404/Bircat_Hamazon תרגום אוטומטי קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים